gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rednecks (GTA V)
O'Neil Brothers Ballas Trevor Philips Enterprises (GTA Online) |cars = Rumpo Sandking Granger BF Injection Fugitive Bison Journey Sanchez Technical Custom |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG SMG Assault Rifle Assault Shotgun (Survival) Minigun (Survival) |businesses = Drug dealing Arms smuggling Vigilantism |fronts = Thomson Scrapyard |members = Chester Jesse |name = Rednecks|locations = Blaine County, San Andreas}} The Rednecks are a loose affiliation of rednecks found much throughout Blaine County, San Andreas. They are featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Rather than being one organized gang, they appear to be a collection of rural citizens, with some being apart of criminal factions such as the O'Neil Brothers, Larry Tupper's cronies, and several border patrol groups, though it appears there may be others as well. Not much is known about the Rednecks, but it is implied that they manufacture and distribute drugs in Blaine County, mostly methamphetamine. They are found in the first Rampage mission in GTA V and numerous missions in GTA Online that take place in Blaine County. They are also fought during Survival, where they are often referred to as "local meth gangs", as well as in Trevor's arms smuggling side missions, where they are described as "local dealers." There are at least two Gang Attacks in which they appear: one in a trailer park in the eastern Grand Senora Desert and another on an island off the coast of the Tataviam Mountains. There are some rednecks that hang around the lumber mill in Paleto Forest. As the lumber mill is being used as a front for a Ballas marijuana growing operation, it is possible that these rednecks and the Ballas have some sort of working relationship. The rednecks may be the ones growing and supplying the Ballas with weed. Further evidence of a partnership between the Ballas and the rednecks is seen in the mission Hit 'Em Up by Gerald. In a series of hits on respective Ballas leaders, the rednecks and the Ballas are seen with each other, indicating that they were in the middle of some sort of business transaction, most likely involving marijuana. Some Rednecks are involved in vigilante border patrols across Blaine County, as seen in the Border Patrol Random Events; these rednecks will mistake the player for being an illegal immigrant and attack, using unique dialogue depending on whatever character the player is using at the time. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Rampage One *Sandy Shores Airfield, Random Event *RON Alternates Wind Farm, Random Event *Grand Senora Desert, Random Event *Tataviam Mountains, Random Event *Raton Canyon, Random Event *Paleto Bay, Random Event *Bail Bond- Larry Tupper ;GTA Online *Meth'd Up *Hit 'Em Up *Pickup Sticks *Crystal Clear Out II Gallery Rednecks.jpg|Rednecks Member Rednecks2.jpg|Rednecks Member Membre_des_O'neil.jpg|Rednecks Member Rednecks3.jpg|Rednecks Member Rednecks4.jpg|Rednecks Member grand-theft-auto-trailer-2-14.png|Rednecks Member Rednecks-GTAV.jpg|Two Rednecks drinking beer outside the Liquor Market Trivia * Occasionally, if the player commits a crime in Sandy Shores, a redneck may ambush (usually arriving on a Sanchez). They will fire at the player with a Pistol. * In GTA Online, they are seen protecting the Liquor Ace in the mission Meth'd Up suggesting they were once affiliated with Trevor Philips. * They have the same skins as the O'Neil Brothers. See Also *Rednecks in Grand Theft Auto 2 *Survivalists in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Trailer Park Mafia in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Navigation de:Rednecks (V) pl:Rednecks (uniwersum HD) pt:Rednecks (GTA V) ru:Деревенщины (V) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V